A mobile terminal providing a wireless Internet service, i.e., a user terminal, mounts a wireless web browser so that a user may view a web page. However, the user terminal has a screen of a relatively small size compared with a wired Internet connection device such as a computer or the like. Therefore, it is inconvenient to set or search for a bookmark for a specific mobile web page. For example, although a bookmark may be set by simply selecting a menu or a button, in order to access a specific page for which a bookmark is set, an inconvenient process of displaying a bookmark list on a screen and selecting a desired page from the list by a user himself or herself is required.